


A Promise Sealed With A Kiss

by Jacovanitania



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, God!Percy, Post-Gaea & The Second Giant War (Percy Jackson), Reincarnation, The Second Giant War (Percy Jackson)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacovanitania/pseuds/Jacovanitania
Summary: Its the moment they’ve all been dreading, the coming of Gaea is imminent but no war is won without sacrifices.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	1. The Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Hii Ive been using Ao3 for a very long time now but Ive only just made an account and I want to give something back to the fandom. Im very new in writing so I would really appreciate criticism! Btw english is not my first language so please excuse me for my grammatical errors. Hope yall enjoy!

The air was charged with electricity at the intense battle ongoing between the forces of Gaea and the young demigods. In the crest of half blood hill lies the great Athena Parthenos glittering in the sun as a symbol of strength and peace allowing both roman and greek demigods to fight side by side after years of discord in order to defeat a common greater enemy. The power radiating of the statue and the golden eagle empowering the demigods to fight with all their might. The patchy ground is littered with golden dust left by the vaporized remains of monsters but beside them also lies a number of heroes who have given their lives to fight for victory. 

Percy was holding his celestial bronze sword as he dash straight to the heat of the battle. As he ran he dodged as an ogre club was aimed at his direction, with a swift deep slash to the stomach the monster fell and disintegrated into golden sand that was swept away by a gust of wind. He continued to slash and dodge as more monsters approach him from all directions. With his extensive knowledge and experience from his years as a demigod he was able to easily dispatch them without trouble. He lets his instincts take over during battle since its much better for him to let his body do the fighting rather than over analyzing his enemies moves like what his girlfriend usually does. Speaking of his girlfriend, the green eyed demigod was making his way in the horde of monsters in order to reach the beach blonde hair in the middle of the battle. After quickly giving a hard kick and stab in a nearby karpoi he made a beeline to the daughter of athena and jabbed at the underside of a wild centaur that was about to hit the demigoddess in the back. 

“Woah watch your six wise girl” Percy said as he quickly placed himself behind the blonde so they were back to back.

“I don’t need to when I know you’ve always got my back” Annabeth said with a teasing smile as she blocked a ogre club aimed at her head and made a quick strike to the its neck decapitating the creature.

“Never would’ve I thought you’d only sweet talk me during battle” Percy joked. He jammed the butt of his sword in the nose of an attacking dogheaded creature, and then quickly stabbed its abdomen before it can recover from its dazed state. With a quick glance at his side he saw another incoming wild centaur heading straight for them. Just as it was about to crash into both demigods percy quickly pulled annabeth to his side and in unison they both striked the centaur at its hind legs and when it collapsed Percy delivered a swift blow to the chest. He winced when the blade embedded itself in the centaur.

“This feels so wrong” Percy said as he pulled back his sword.

“I know Percy but they’re not the same as Chiron and the party ponies. These ones are corrupted by Gaea, we can’t hesitate especially in battle.” Annabeth said sadly. There was a stormy look in her gray eyes as she watched the centaur dissolve into dust. 

They heard a cry for help amidst the sound of battle and they both saw a young demigod clutching her torn up leg as a gryphon slowly made its way to finish its job. Without a moment of hesitation they both made their way to the young demigod slashing at monsters that are blocking their way. 

Annabeth went straight to the demigod to tend to her wounds while Percy’s job was to dispose of the gryphon. 

“Hey bird face! You looking for a tasty demigod snack well come and get me!”  
The gryphon snapped its neck to the sound of Percy’s taunting. With a screech the gryphon flapped its wide wings and began to fly to percy’s direction, its sharp claws outstretched ready to pierce. With incredible speed the gryphon was instantly on him but at the last minute Percy ducked and rolled underneath the creature and aimed his riptide high above his head slicing open its abdomen. With a screech the gryphon disintegrated leaving some of the dust to land in Percy’s face. He quickly shook of the sand like substance and when he was sure that he was monster essence free he made his way back to Annabeth who called upon a nearby child of Apollo to take the young injured demigod to the infirmary. 

Once both demigods were out of the battle Percy and Annabeth quickly came back and started their dance again. Slash, block, dodge, slash, strike and repeat. It was a skill they’ve learned out of necessity for surviving as a demigod. Back to back they killed whatever monster that dared attack them.

“Just like old times seaweed brain” Annabeth said panting. Sweat was pouring from her forehead from the nonstop fighting but she still looked ready to take on the entire army by herself. “Never thought that we’d be doing this all over again, its barely been a year and we’re saving the human race from mass extinction yet again.” 

“Well I guess I get to checked that off my bucket list, get a drivers license? Nope. Help save the world twice and have multiple near death experiences while also having amnesia? Check and all that before even turning 17.” Percy said pushing his hair back his forehead. “Gods our lives are so messed up.”

“After this war is over you owe me a tour and a date in New Rome seaweed brain. It’ll be nice for me to be able to admire the architecture for once without angry romans throwing rocks at us and we’ll be able to get familiar with our future college” 

This instantly made Percy jerk his head back to look at the demigod behind him.

“You really mean it?” He asked bewildered, inside he was filled with immense joy.

Annabeth looks back and smiles, she leans in to give Percy a quick peck in his lips staring into his deep sea green eyes. “Of course I do, its time for us to actually get to live normal lives as teenagers without fearing monsters every turn. I want us to have a semblance of normalcy in this world of myths Percy. I want an actual normal life with you. ” Her stormy gray eyes fixed in the deep sea green full of sincerity and love.

That was enough to give Percy a jolt of adrenaline. Like a sugar rush he suddenly felt like he just downed an entire bottle of blue cola with a side of a bucket of his favorite sugary blue cookies. His pulse was beating faster, for a moment everything was just as how he wanted in to be. The future finally looks bright for him after months of bleakness and confusion mostly due to his memory loss. A future with his girlfriend in a place where they’ll be safe and protected. His thoughts started racing and before he knew it he was imagining little percys and annabeth running around in a house in new rome. He shook his head, its way too soon to think of that. Right now he just wants to focus on the promises his girlfriend made. 

Not caring about being in the middle of a battlefield he grabbed Annabeth and pulled her into a deep kiss sealing the promise. “I want that too Annabeth” percy said breathless.

Annabeth gave a huge grin, her eyes sparkling with mirth. She has never looked more beautiful till that moment. Even with their sweat ladened bodies they leaned in each other before suddenly the reality of their situation kicks in again and they had to both reluctantly pull away from each other.

“ We have a war to win at the moment, lets beat dirt face first then we’ll have all the time in the world to actually be teenagers.” 

Both of them with renewed strength and vigor charged into battle with a sudden ferocity both of them becoming a vortex of destruction disintegrating any monster that reaches their vicinity. 

The battle was still yet to reach its peak but demigods left and right were slowly starting to retreat from the onslaught of monster hordes that are coming in waves. 

In the corner of her eye Annabeth spots a pair of roman demigods bloodied and bruised, a huge cyclops was looming over them his club raised high. Percy was still battling with a trio of two headed men. Constantly dodging and blocking having little time to make on offensive move. There was not enough time to save the roman pair by the time percy and annabeth finished dealing with the two headed men.

Annabeth looked back at the two injured demigods, determination was filling her bones and she finally came up with a decision. 

“Percy im going to help those two over there, its only one cyclops I can take it on by myself!”

Percy looked at where she was pointing and saw the big cyclops that was about to smash the pair of roman demigods into a pulp. Its not that Percy doubts Annabeth skill, they’ve faced worse and bigger monsters down in tartarus, but for some reason looking at the cyclops gave him an uneasy feeling in his gut. Before Percy can reply she was already heading to the direction of the cyclops, he knows that look on her face. He’s seen it many times before, it was the same face she makes whenever shes fixed her mind in something. It was the face she made when she took on her solo quest for the Arthena Parthenos, her steely gray eyes narrow, her lips thins and her posture straightens. 

“Be careful!” Percy shouted before shes out of earshot. His uneasiness still hasn’t left him and is starting to grow more and more in each step she take away from him.

Annabeth turned her head back for a quick smile. “Im always careful” and with that she dashes off to aid the pair of romans.

Percy needs to focus back on the trio of two headed men in-front of him or else he’ll be the one made into demigod pulp. As expected it took more time to defeat the three because of their relentless onslaught of attacks forcing him to be more defensive. He waited until they started to tire from attacking, when he saw the opportunity he quickly dodge one strike aimed at him and he made a quick clean slice in the two heads of the first creature. One down two to go. When the other two monsters saw their ally got decapitated they grew more cautious in attacking. They started taking their time allowing one to attack while the other regains their strength and defend. Percy was getting tired and he needed to find a way to provoke both of them into attacking quickly so he can finish them off or he’ll soon loose his stamina. 

“They say two heads are better than one, but by the looks of it you guys definitely need minus one head or maybe add another because you sure as hades are slow in killing just one lone demigod” 

Let is be known that Percy Jackson is blessed with many talents, and one of these happens to be his great bility to easily piss of just about anyone. With a ferocious snarl from both monsters they lunged at Percy determined to tear him to shreds. However they’ve exactly done what Percy wanted and with both of them blinded with rage focused only in tearing the demigod in front of them, it made them vulnerable in committing mistakes. In a series of quick blocks and dodges he eventually was able to find the perfect opportunity to stab one in the chest and then he delivered a hard slice in both necks. The creature began to dissolve even before both heads can fall to the earth. Now theres only one more left, dealing with it should be a piece of cake. He raised his sword high, ready to bring the last monster back to Tartarus.

“AUGHHH”

The sound made Percy stop dead in his tracks. Cold dread suddenly feeling his bones as he snapped his head back to the source of the scream.  
In the distance he can see Annabeth in a crippled position, clutching her abdomen as blood started to slowly trickle into her orange shirt. The cyclops was holding her drakon bone sword, the dark blade looked menacing against the dark red blood smeared in its tip. 

The world went still. 

Percy looked at Annabeth.

White noise filled his eardrums. The ringing in his head drowned out all the sound of carnage in the field. The corners of his vision started to blur and the only clear image he saw was Annabeth. Nothing else mattered but her. Before he even have time to process his actions he was suddenly right next to to her, placing her head delicately in his lap as he help put pressure in the gaping wound. He cant seem to recall how he defeated the cyclops and two headed men but that didnt matter anymore. Because his only tether, his only future, and his only love was slowly slipping from his grasp. He looked at her face scrunched up in pain, her breathing labored but she kept her eyes narrow and serious. There were drops of liquid dripping in her dirtied cheeks, he didnt even process that it was his tears until Annabeth reached up her hand and wiped it away from his face using her thumb. This isnt how it was supposed to end. They were supposed to grow old together, and preferably die in old age next to each other. They were supposed to go to college, go to parties, get jobs and explore the world. There were still many unspoken words Percy has yet to say to Annabeth but now he wouldnt be able to say them all. 

“No no no no no no hold on wise girl, your fine your okay nothing a little ambrosia cant fix you’ll get through this Annabeth you always do. HELP WE HAVE AN INJURED DEMIGOD HERE!” Percy’s hands were trembling as he maintain pressure in the wound. His eyes started to frantically survey the battlefield looking for a nearby Apollo camper or any camper at all that can help. 

“Its no use Percy, theyre still on the way to the infirmary helping the other r-romans”. She gasped out the last word, and her eyes were starting to glaze over.

“No you cant do this to me Annabeth, you can’t, you promised me remember? We still have to go on that date in New Rome right? You cant leave me hanging wise girl. How am I supposed to pass college without you?” Percy asked jokingly attempting to keep calm as panic surge in his chest. His heartbeat beating thunderously in his chest as he look at the warm blood seeping in the crooks of his fingers.

“Im s-sorry Percy, guess I just got overconfident and miscalculated the c-cyclops skill. What a ironic way to die huh? The faiths must r-really hate me” Her grey eyes were brimming with tears as she gave a weak smile to Percy. Her breathing has now turned erratic and she was clearly having trouble as she force herself to speak. 

“No you’re not dying Annabeth Chase, Jason got stabbed too and he survived so you sure as hades is surviving this one too”

“I-its a drakon sword, w-way different from imperial, the cyclops was pretty clever with using it.” Typical Annabeth, even in deaths door she has still the mind to compliment the cyclops ingenuity. 

Percy shook his head, refusing to let her words sink in as he put more pressure in her wound. He cant let this happen, he just can’t, he lost her once, he is not losing her now. Not now not ever. But the Faiths are cruel and unforgiving. Even the mightiest of heroes eventually meet their untimely demised from the Faiths. It in unescapable, unchanging, and the golden thread which holds Annabeth Chase life has been now chosen to be cut. Another casualty of war, just another demigod who lost their life fighting for peace, just another life form that has to die.

The gravity of the situation is finally settling in on Percy and his stomach dropped as he began to see how hopeless the situation is. He suddenly felts his throat close, its as if he suddenly got punched hard in his stomach leaving him breathless. He meets her eyes, grey eyes that he has grown to love and cherish, it was staring back at him full of love and a look of acceptance that shouldn’t have been there. Those grey eyes stare intensely as if trying to say all of the unspoken words she will never have the chance to say. 

A world without Annabeth Chase is a bleak world.

A choked sob left percy’s lips as he stared deeply at Annabeths eyes.

“I want you win this war Percy, I want you to help them defeat Gaea, after that I want you to continue living the life you’ve promised for us. I want you to live Percy for me. Promise me” her voice strained but she did not waver. She raised her bloodied hands and gently cupped Percy’s face pulling it close to her until their foreheads were touching. 

Percy did not want to admit it but he had always known he was selfish. He did not want to live in a world without Annabeth. He did not want to go back to camp and act as if he just didn’t lose his other half. Gaea be damned, he would gladly leave her alone to destroy civilization just to have Annabeth in his arms forever. He would topple armies and disobey gods just to get her to stay by his side, just to see her smile, hear her laugh, feel her love. But now, lying in his arms, he cannot deny her request as much as it pains him too. He would have to live after the war without her. An uncertain future suddenly presented itself in front of him. A path were the road has no destination and purpose, just a straight line leading to the abyss. She was asking him to live a life looming with darkness, and he knows that whatever happens, he will never be able to love someone else as much as he’s loved Annabeth Chase. 

“I promise” 

Annabeth pulled Percys face to meet with her chapped lips. The kiss was firm, a hint taste of salt as their tears trailed down their faces, but they both did not pull away as they savor their last moment together. A promised sealed with a kiss. They pressed their lips firmly against each other for what seemed like an eternity, but eventually Annabeth pulled back and she started to drop her eyes.

“I love you Seaweed brain” Annabeth said reverently. Her tears freely falling in her cheeks same as the blood that is now brimming in the sides of her mouth.

“I love you too Wisegirl” Percy said back with the same tone. He cradled her head in his chest as he stroke his hand in her hair. He was shaking uncontrollably as he try to keep in his desperate sobs.

“I’ll see you again percy, I promise..” Annabeth chocked out the last words as the blood start to clog her throat. She closed her eyes. She looked like she has just taken a nap in the middle of the battle but Percy know that he will never see her gray stormy eyes full of life again. The sunlight reflected from her blonde hair giving her a almost halo like look. She convulsed as the blood fill her lungs and after what seemed like hours her body has gone limp, there was a noticeable absence of the constant beating in her chest. 

Annabeth Chase was dead.

Dead.

Percy stared back at the limp figure that he was cradling. If he would close his eyes he could almost imagine that shes only taken a nap. That she would wake up and tease him for crying too much. It was tempting to fantasize, he wanted nothing more than just to stay there and hold her forever but he had made a promise that he was going to win this war. He was going to do all that it takes in fulfilling his promise even if he had to do the most vilest of act’s to do so. 

He gently carried her body and began to walk to the camp borders. His ears now registering the sound of battle that surrounds him. He hears the clash of metal against metal, flesh against flesh, he hears the roar of demigods and monsters alike as both charged at one another. 

Monsters took notice of him and were starting to surround him seeing as his defenseless as he carries Annabeths body in both of his hands. A sudden deep seething rage filled his body, he started to see red as the monsters close in. In order to fulfill annabeths promise he needs to survive the war and if surviving meant the he had to take drastic measures then he’ll have to do it. He concentrated at the monsters surrounding him, he felt a sudden surge of power as he sense the fluids that are inside their bodies. With a load roar he unleashed his power and suddenly all the monsters near his vicinity started to drop and writhe in the ground. They were struggling to breathe, their throat started to fill up with liquid. Percy gritted his teeth in the intensity of his power, he waited until the monsters finally went limp and dissolved in to dust. Some of the demigods nearby stood still, shock in the display of power the Son of Poseidon had done. Their faces masked with awe and fear at the sheer capacity of his abilities. Without once glancing at them he continued to walk out of the center of the battlefield determined to take Annabeths body to safety first before he ran off back into the fight. As he reached half blood hill he saw two familiar figures in the distance.

He shouted at them to get their attention and beckoned them over. 

Nico Di’Angelo was holding his stygian black sword as he approached. He looked at the figure mercy was carrying and he dropped his weapon in shock.

“Is that..?” 

Before Nico can complete his question his companion Will Solace was already surveying the bloodied body in Percy’s hands in hopes of checking the demigods wounds so he can later heal it. But after he had taken a good look his face has turned grim and his usually plastered smile was replaced with a deep frown. 

“Im sorry Percy...”

“I need you to take her in someplace safe away from the battle” Percy said, his voice was even but inside his walls were silently crumbling down. He was in the edge of collapsing from his sheer grief but the thought of defeating Gaea keeps him from fully succumbing to his sadness.

Will nodded as Percy gingerly placed the body in son of Apollo’s arms.

With one last fleeting look at Annabeths body Percy ran off to finish the war. They need to win this for the gods, for the people and most importantly, for her. 

He pulled his pen from his pocket and unsheathed riptide. He was close to the demigod army when the ground suddenly began to violently shake. The earth rippled as if the world has suddenly become a giant water mattress. Demigods fell and monsters slipped. Percy manipulated the water from the earth to help maintain his body above the ground and the others around him. 

A hundred yards away, at the crest of the next hill, the grass and dirt swirled upward like to point of a massive drill. The column of earth thickened into a twenty foot figure of a woman-her dress woven from blades of grass, her skin white as quartz, her hair brown and tangled like tree roots.

White hot rage course through Percys veins as he saw the towering figure. There it is in the distance, the source of all his sorrow and pain. The one who had maniacally twisted his and his friends lives for the worst. The giantess who had caused endless torment for the sake of her own pleasure. 

The one who had killed Annabeth.

The earth mother began to speak, the earth reverberated with each spoken word, but it fall deaf on Percy’s ears. All he could feel was his hot anger plaguing his thoughts with the promise of destruction and death. He was about to make his way to the hill when suddenly in a flash of bronze Gaea was swept off the hillside snarled in the claws of a fifty-ton metal dragon. 

Percy saw Festus, the figure head in Argo II, now a full grown automated dragon lifting the Earth Mother higher and higher into the sky. He saw Jason chase after the dragon figure, Piper securely wrapped in his arms as they ascend. Percy felt cheated on that he was to be denied the opportunity of killing the earth goddess himself. But Percy felt a bit grateful to the sudden distraction, he surely would’ve recklessly charged straight into battle without plan and he would be certain his death would've come to him easily. He cant die, not until he has fulfilled with what he has promised.

Frank was nearby along with Hazel helping the Roman legionnaires who were struggling to dig themselves from the ground now that the ground has solidified. He ran straight to them helping by attacking at the monsters coming for the demigods who were still stuck in the ground. 

“Thanks Perc- Woah! hey man are you hurt?” Frank said alarmed.  
He turned a few shades green when he looked at Percy’s appearance. Confused, Percy looked down and saw that his clothes were completely soaked with blood. His arms were no exception, the dark liquid spread at his arms like paint. 

Hazel took notice and suddenly began checking for wounds, ever the motherly figure despite being the youngest of the group.

“Phew it doesnt look like you’ve suffered any major external wounds. Glad your alright!” Hazel said with a relieved smiled but then after a while turned into a confused frown.

“Wheres Annabeth?”

Something must’ve changed in Percy’s expression when she asked because her eyes grew wide in shock and shiny as tears began to form. 

“I-is she...?” 

Percy shook his head.  
Hazel began to shed tears, she turned to Frank and buried her face in his chest as she sobbed. Franks cheeks were flushed and his eyes were brimming with tears seemingly having understood the situation too. Percy had the sudden urge to cry out as well but he was stopped when he heard a thunderous laugh from the heavens.

“Foolish mortals! You think the mother earth is easily defeated by a piece of scrap? I did not lie dormant for a millennia just to be outwitted by you puny creatures.” 

Brown clumps of earth began to fell from the sky and when Percy looked up he saw that Gaea is transforming her form into dirt so she can evade the grasp of the metal giant. He can faintly hear Piper using her charmspeak to dissuade the Giant from escaping but it seems her powers are having little to no effect. 

“This c-cant be! Apollo said that Leo’s plan has the best chance in defeating Gaea!” Frank said bewildered as he stared at the slowly crumbling form of the Giantess that was seconds away from slipping.

“What do you mean by Leo’s plan?” Percy asked confused to what plan the son of Hephaestus concocted.

The son of Mars looked conflicted but with a heavy sigh he briefly explained Leo’s suicidal plan that was supposed to defeat the evil giantess. 

Percy began to mull over the plan as what Annabeth would do if she was still there by his side. He had to applaud Leo’s ingenuity and heroism but the plan also contained many potential flaws and one of which is the fact the possibility of not being able to contain the earth mother in the claws of Festus or the fact that a powerful creature such as herself can resists the powers of charmspeak. The problem is that the son of Hephaestus is used to dealing with gears and wires, all of it having its own function and place in his grand scheme of things. The plan was made much like his creations, but the main difference is that those gears and wires are unpredictable. It has too many uncertain parts and variables which makes the plan flawed from the start. Percy racked his brain as he try to think of a new plan that is least likely to fail. As if someones looking over him, perhaps Athena has taken pity on him, he suddenly came up with a plausible plan. He thought of the pros and cons and he finally made his decision.

“Okay well looks like were gonna need a Plan B, here’s how we’ll help...”  
Percy explained his plan in great detail and while he was talking he can see his friends give approving nods. 

“That could actually work” The son of Mars said giving Percy an appraising look.

“I agree, sounds like something Annabeth would’ve said” Hazel said, her gold eyes shiny from the tears that had shed earlier but were now filled with respect and admiration as they stare into percy. 

Percy felt his heart lurch in his chest. He was grateful for her words, but it still would’ve been a hundred times better for her to be the one to actually come up with a plan beside them, alive.

“Well then are you guys ready to go through with it?” He asked. He has time to grieve for her later. He could not afford to breakdown in front of them now.

They both agreed.

“Then were ready when you are Frank”

Frank nodded, his face scrunched in concentration and slowly his body morphed into a giant dragon with dark red scales. Without time to waste Percy and Hazel both climbed up at his back, clutching tightly at the protruding ridges on his back and suddenly with the quick flap of his giant wings they were off.

They ascended into the heavens towards were Festus was struggling to keep hold of the Giantess. When they were close at last, Jason took notice of them in his miniature whirlwind which keeps him and Piper aloft. 

“What are you guys doing here?!” He frantically shouted above the harsh winds.

“Were here to help, we’ve got a plan!” Percy shouted back. “ We have to keep Gaea from reaching the ground. Remember when I made the whirlpool in the colosseum? I need you to make one encasing Gaea so her form wouldnt fall back to earth!”

Jason, being the ever practical praetor, thought of it for a mere second then nodded in understanding. 

“Also I need Piper to continue her charmspeak! Hazel will use the mist to make Gaea think that she’s actually escaping instead of being trapped. With the two of you it should render her defenseless giving us enough time to attack.”

Piper not once looking back too busy talking to Gaea gave a thumbs up.

“When we’ve got her the rest of us needs to give her everything we’ve got full force! To earth or fire the world must fall well why not both! Lets show her not to mess with us ever again!” 

Percys friends roared with approval. 

“Lets do this then!”

Jason with his one arm around Pipers waist and another outstretched to Gaea, he called upon the winds bounded to him and in an instant Gaea was entrapped in a whirl of venti. The clumps of earth unable to fall back into the surface of the earth. She reforms slowly back into her goddess figure. Hazel with both her arms outstretched manipulate the mist around the giantess. Making it seem like she was falling back to earth instead of being entrapped in a cage of wind. Pipers powerful voice rang loud despite the harsh gush of the winds.

“Yeah you should lower your defenses! The demigods are too weak to match you anyway! Go back to sleep and let your armies do the work for you, you must be very tired, perhaps-“ She continues to speak relentlessly. Her voice growing hoarse but she continued to use her charmspeak filling each word with power.

Percy summons a miniature hurricane to help Jason. The air pressure began to lower and the winds became stronger.

Leo, who sits on top Festus clutching at his hammer stares at the commotion. He was confused with what was happening but was also partly relieved that whatever they planned was working. He wasn’t able to hear what Percy has said but he didnt need to because he can see clearly now what he thinks Annabeth has planned. He held out one of his hand summoning a massive ball of fire.

“NOW!” Percy shouted

All at once, the demigods unleashed their full might to the Earth Goddess. 

Jason summoned a enormous lightning strike filling the air with static with the help from Percy’s hurricane. He was fueled by his pain, never given the chance to be a child, a mother who has lost her wits, a sister whom he was wrongfully separated from, a burden to be someone great from the moment he was born.

Percy fed his hurricane more and more of his power willing it to grow until the sky above began to darken. He was fueled by his anger, for the way his godly blood tormented him all through his life, forcing him to be a hero without wanting too, entwining his faith to perilous quests and missions, and now taking away the only person that mattered most in this life of myths.

Storm.

Leo with a loud scream summoned the biggest fireball he has ever made. His entire arms covered with flames. Fueled by his vengeance against the goddess, for the mother she depraved him from, for the childhood he had lost, for the pain he had suffered under her torment.

Frank still in his dragon form unleashed a powerful fiery roar. Fueled by his anger to his precarious life tethered to a piece of wood. For the loss of his mother and grandma, for the way his ancient lineage disgraced him for his ethnic blood. For how his life never turned out the way he wanted it to be.

Fire.

To storm or fire the world must fall.

And fall she did.


	2. After the War

The demigods who were present that day all remembered the fall of the Giantess in vivid detail. 

How the sky glowed so bright that everyone had to look away thinking a god has appeared to show their godly figure. But the bright light was far from anything divine. Those who dared peek saw a swirling column of fire swallowing Gaea in a tight embrace. The flames licking her form as she bellowed an unearthly scream. The grounds violently shook, the earth cracks, the trees wilt and the grass dies. The scream continued to rang loud shaking the very thrones of Mt Olympus. A few seconds passed which felt like minutes then, her screams stopped, the earth stood still and the light dimmed. Everyone held their breaths as they looked at the now clear sky. The demigods aloft started to slowly descend. As they reach the ground they held their hands high and shouted. The rest of the demigods, both greek and roman shouted in unison. The heavens sung, the monsters began to disperse, the suns light basks at the 6 demigods surrounding them in a divine like glow. They revels at its warmth.

Victory is won.

It was a story to be passed down each generations, showcasing the mighty power the demigods possessed in unity against the Earth Mother. Together, Greeks and Romans fought side by side as brothers and sisters. Years of bloodshed between the two halves forgiven for the sake of saving the world as we now know. The demigods of that generation has long past gone, served the gods and lived their lives to the fullest. They now rest upon Elysium, reunited with the friends they parted with from the war. Their triumph never forgotten, their stories known by anyone of myth world, their achievements sung and celebrated.

The war was written down in history books, to be immortalized in history. The passages filled with the gory details of war and the heroes who fought in it. It speaks of the prophecy of the great 7 demigods, the trials and tribulations they’ve faced, and the victory they’ve captured from the jaws of defeat. 

Their praises were sung the loudest of all, the brave demigods who crossed the world and ventured the land of the gods and came back stronger than ever before. Every young demigod of each new generation looked up to the Seven, eyes wide with awe and wonder. They were used as symbols of demigod perfection, heroes who were brave, selfless, strong, loyal and wise. Their heroic attributes envied by some and admired by most. With their help they’ve turned the tides of war in their favor and for this they were all given the highest gift ever given by the gods. They were all offered immortality. Well all except one, Annabeth Chase, the daughter of Athena. 

She has accomplished more than most had in her short young life. Revered as the architect of Olympus, leader of Camp Half-Blood, she who led and commanded the 7 demigods, the first of her lineage to discover the lost Athenean Parthenos, she who survived the dark clenches of Tartarus. She was known for her wisdom and battle prowess. Her intelligence outmatched her peers and her immense strength and determination which carried her through the darkest of challenges. It was a great loss to the world to had lost her to the likes of a cyclops. An ironic twist of faith scholars said, her pride had been the death of her they say, her fatal flaw is what had led her to her untimely demise. But people tend not to focus on her death, they chose to instead celebrate the life she had lived.

What followed after the war is a bit muddled by the different accounts of witnesses but remain relatively the same. The greeks and romans returned to the camp border with the bodies of the dead. The camp infirmaries where overwhelmed with the amount of injured demigods arriving fresh from the battle. Temporary tents were set up for the romans. Nymphs prepared a great feast in order to celebrate the hard won battle. The demigods cheered as they ate the abundant feast, romans and greeks mixing and mingling with one another. Laughter filled the air, music was played, friends were made and before anyone knew the sun has began to set.

The amphitheater was brimming with demigods by then, weary from exerting their muscles. The place sullen as the shrouded bodies of heroes fallen were placed in its center. Tears fall freely from the eyes of those present, sobs fill the silence, each one trying to find comfort in their friends as they embrace. No man was shamed for showing their emotions, no woman was chided for the sobs that racked their body. The victory in this war was won like any other. The price too high for anyone. 

The price of heroes lives.

The mighty hero trainer Chiron stood in the middle, beside him was the 6 demigods, the son of Hades and the praetor of rome. The solemn rites were said, the counselor of each cabins were called forth along with the senior centurions of each cohort. They were asked to honor the fallen in their ranks and so they did. One by one they started to name the fallen, gasps coming from those who recognized their friend or siblings name. The air grew more solemn as they say each name, the sun was already long gone replaced by the white light of the moon. The torches casting eerie shapes among the ground. 

The last one to announce their fallen was the Athena Cabin. The newly appointed counselor Malcolm stands in front of the crowd. Face solemn and eyes blood shot. He begins to speak of the brothers and sisters he had lost and he had left the former cabin counselor last for his rites. Upon saying her name a large gasp reverberated from the greek demigods. Sobs sounded louder than ever before, faces filled with shock and grief. The one demigod that people thought of as invincible now lay unmoving beneath the golden shroud which covers her. But some filled with morbid curiosity looked for the face of the son of poseidon. He stood next beside her shroud, face blank, the torches casting a shadow in his face, green eyes glistening with unshed tears. He was wearing a clean shirt that had not seen the battle that day but his arms were covered with unwashed blood. Dried and dark in the light of the night sky. No one had ever seen him like this before, the happy go lucky camper they all knew now stood motionless, hands clenched tightly. His friends surround him enveloping him in a tight hug. He buried his face in their embrace and unbeknownst to the crowd he wept loudly muffled by their embrace covering him from their eyes. 

That night, the demigods of the great prophecy gathered in the Poseidon Cabin. There they comforted Percy as his body shake with anguish, tears never ending. He was not alone when he cried, they all too cried with him. They shared the agony that he felt but no one will be able grasp the intensity of the way it stabs deep in his heart. They stayed huddled close together in the floor layered with soft blankets and pillows. Exhaustion lulled Percy to sleep and once he has entered the realm of Hypnos the others followed suit.

The next day the great heroes of the prophecy were summoned to Mt. Olympus. They were received by a number of delighted deities cheering the heroes as they walk the path to the throne room. Upon reaching the great chambers of the gods they were praised and thanked by Zeus for their tremendous help and had offered them immortality in return. 

As if they’ve predicted it the demigods shook their heads and refused, asking for their wishes to be granted instead. Zeus took slight offense with their request but reluctantly agreed. One by one the demigods asked their wishes. 

Jason wished for the minor childless gods to be honored in both greek and roman camps.

Piper wished for the removal of the rules that prohibits greek and roman demigods from each camp.

Frank wished for his tether to the piece of timber to be removed.

Hazel wished for her curse to be lifted.

Leo wished for Calypso’s freedom.

And Percy wished for the return of his girlfriend. 

The gods shifted their looks to one another, some filled with pity for the young demigod. His face blank but his eyes filled with fierce determination. Zeus granted the wishes of the other demigods with a swift move of his hand. But Percy stood there his wish ignored for it was impossible to rewrite ones sealed faith. Percy then changed his wish which shocked them all. 

He wished for his death. 

His friends protested and the gods started to mumble at each other. His father Poseidon suddenly looked aged, face full of silent grief. But Percy stood there unbending filled with determination as if he’s about to face a mighty horde of monsters. For a moment the gods bickered with one another, heads leaning closely so that the demigods hear nothing of what they discuss. Then reaching a consensus Zeus leans back in his throne clearing his throat as he speak.

“Perseus Jackson you have served Olympus well, we have agreed that your skills are invaluable for a mortal. You’re assistance will be greatly needed and your counsel to be heard in times of war. You have exceeded expectations and continue to defy the faiths and here you stand triumphant yet again. You’re absence will be the greatest lost to us all. This is why we invoke the gift that we have first offered you. You will be made into a god Perseus. It is something we have all agreed upon, you have more left to offer to this world and even more as a god.”

Panic started to fill Percy, he did not want to be immortal. Forever locked from the gates of Elysium where Annabeth awaits for him. He was about to respond when the gray eyed goddess Athena began to speak.

“You will make a great god Perseus, do not think of this as punishment. You are simply rewarded the weight of the accomplishments you’ve gained. It will do you right to not defy us as you always do. You’ve made a promise to my daughter that you will live and that is what I shall make you stay as. Do not throw away the promise you’ve made.” The goddess’s eyes bore straight into his just like the way Annabeth does.

Percys necked burned in shame from the words that left the wisdom goddess’s mouth. He knew what he was asking was selfish of him. He thought that he would be able to maintain his promise, but the moment all the adrenaline from the war left his body he only then realized how hopeless it is to live a life without her. Nothing will ever be able to patch up the broken shards of his heart. Only death will reunite him once again with her. 

From the corner of the throne room a soft voice spoke. 

“Worry not young one, you will meet her again one day. You have much yet to contribute to the world. A hero like you is capable of many more mighty deeds that can bring peace in this realm. Do not abandoned this world yet Perseus, your lover would have not approved of your actions. You are loved by many, do not burden them with despair over your demise. Until the day you reunite with her once more your duty is too continue to fight for what is right. It is in your blood, ingrained in the very fiber of your being.” The goddess Hestia said as she tend to the flames of the hearth. 

Her presence gave Percy a sense of warmth and belonging. Her words shock him straight to his core. He will meet Annabeth again she said even as a god. He felt both confused but hopeful of the goddess’s words. If he were to trust any other olympian besides from his father it would be her. She has no reason to lie and deceive Percy. Perhaps he can accept godhood and see Annabeth again after all. 

He felt an hand grasp his shoulder firmly from the back.

“She right Percy, Annabeth wouldn’t have wanted you to join her so soon. If she says you’ll meet her again someday then we really think you should accept it for both you and her.” Jason said, the other demigods nodding at his words.  
Percy felt all eyes on him as he process the words spoken too him.

“I will accept the offer in one condition, I will continue my life as a normal demigod but when the time comes that I have lived a full life will I only then received godhood.” Percy said looking Zeus straight in the eye as he keeps his voice level.

Zeus stared back at the demigod as he thought of his request. It was prolonging the inevitable but if it meant that Percy will be at least willing to receive the gift then he must accept the demigod’s terms. “Very well, I agree with your condition. Till that day then Perseus shall we meet again.”

In a flash they were all back in Camp Half-Blood happy and uncertain for what awaits them. 

—————

Perseus Jackson’s life after the Giant War is what people would describe as normal. 

He went back to his stepfather’s high school to finish senior high with passing marks and right after that he went straight to New Rome to study Marine Science. 

There in New Rome he established a life for himself. He was given his own apartment courtesy of the senate for his service in the war. He attended college and there he met a ton of new friends.   
In his spare time he would help out the Praetors Frank and Reyna and he would assist in training the cohorts in battle. Whenever there’s a break in his college life he would head out to camp half-blood and help out his fellow campers in any way he can. 

He and his other friends from Argo II started to drift apart, each trying to finally live their own lives without bearing the burden of a prophecy. But they’ve made a tradition that once every year they would always meet up again and commemorate their adventure. Although distance keeps them all apart from each other their bond remains strong. 

Soon they all finished studying and went back to society to live out their lives in normality. Frank and Hazel married each other in New Rome and went to Canada to start a family. Jason and Piper also got married shortly after and decided to stay in New Rome instead. Leo and Calypso eloped in a trip to explore the world occasionally sending letters and pictures of their adventures. 

Meanwhile Percy decided to move back into New York so that he would be close to his family. He bought his own apartment using the money he’d saved up from his part-time jobs. His world considerably became much more brighter when his baby sister arrived to the world. He would always spoil her in any way imaginable. He watched her grow up and when she was old enough, he would always drive her to and from school. 

It took years for Percy to fully be able to heal. But slowly and surely, the broken shards of his heart started to mend from the help of both his friends and family. Whenever he felt like being engulfed by despair they were always there to comfort him. Nights of nightmares and tears became more bearable up to the point that he doesn’t let them affect him anymore. The call of the abyss that constantly called to him lessened into a mere whisper. 

He’s busy life allowed him not to dwell too much in his dark mind. By time his purpose was renewed in life, a protector to his family, a leader at camp, and even a marine environmentalist to society. He spent most of his life helping out others because of the selfless and loyal traits of his. 

As the years passed he even attempted to relit his flame of love but the relationships he had never lasts too long. The ache in his heart, although not as strong as before, is always there to remind him of Annabeth. No one can truly be able to be of match to her. After multiple failed relationships he eventually gave up altogether, accepting that the gaping hole left in his heart will never be filled by anyone other than her.

Seasons changed, people grew, the years passed. And like a blur Percys life passed by. He had a remarkable life, he became a marine biologist and an ocean advocate. He has made a huge impact in cleaning the oceans by leading organizations dedicated in preserving marine life. As a mortal he won multiple awards for his massive contributions in marine conservation. As a demigod his adventures and quests was written in books, passed down to young demigods to learn from his triumphs. 

He had lived a long and fruitful life and before he even knew it he was a frail old man, sitting in the porch of his seaside cabin. The sun just about to set in the horizon painting the blue ocean in a orange hue. 

He closed his eyes and felt the warmth of the sun in his wrinkled face. His friends has all long passed to Elysium, all of them having lived amazing lives of their own. He was the only one left. But now he can fell it that its also his time to leave the mortal realm. He feels it in the way his breathing slows, the crash of the waves falling deaf in his ears and the abnormal slowness of his beating heart.

He felt a hand lightly grasp his shoulder as the darkness pulls him. He fluttered his eyes weakly, barely recognizing the salt and pepper haired man in front of him.

“It is time” 

He hears the words spoken by a long forgotten voice before he finally succumbs to the silent whisper of the void. 

—————

The next time Percy opens his eyes is when he’s standing in the center of the throne room in Mt. Olympus.

Dazed from the sudden change of scenery he stumbles back and felt strong arms steady him.

“Careful there Perseus” 

He looks back to see the man- no the god who accompanied him in his death.

“Thank you Lord Hermes” Percy replied. 

The god nod back as he stride to sit in his throne. 

It has been decades since he has last encountered any of the gods besides his own father. They all sit calmly in their thrones looking the same as ever since he has last seen them, which was the time him and his friends were granted their wishes. 

“Lord Zeus” Wisened and matured by his years he bowed in front of Zeus as he greeted the god. 

Zeus pleased with the show of respect smiled. 

“I’d never thought you’d outgrown your rebelliousness Perseus, rise”

Percy slowly rise, giving a nod to his father as a greeting. 

“Do you remember why you are here?”

“I do” Percy responded. How could he have ever forgotten it? For most of his life he had always thought of the inevitability of his godhood. Days he would spend trying to grasp the concept of living forever. The mere thought of immortality though yearned by most scares him. As a demigod he had watched plenty of his friends perished, but as an immortal he would have to watch the friends that he will make die over and over again. A cycle where he would have to witness it all. An existence with no end. 

“We have followed your request to wait out your demigod life, now that your mortal body have perished we shall bestow upon you the highest gift for heroes of your caliber. Kneel Perseus and accept your gift.”

Percy knelt in the marble floor head bowed. 

“For your heroic deeds Perseus Jackson, you have earned the gift of godhood. With the will of the council and of the fates, I bestow upon you your gift.”

All of a sudden Percy was surrounded by white light enveloping his entire body. It filled him with power and warmth taking his breath away. His aged body burned and was replaced with his youth. Silvered hair turning into midnight black, dimmed eyes turning bright once again and pale skin turned sun kissed. His warrior body returning to him once more but now free from the scars of battle. A golden laurel wreath had woven itself in his hair, his clothing changed into a white toga with golden trimmings, greek sandals laced his feet and calves. 

The white light soon diminished and he was left with an unearthly glow in his skin.

“Rise Perseus, god of heroes, loyalty, strength, power, and waters” 

Percy stood up tall, meeting the king of the gods in the eyes. 

And just like that his life has changed all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last schapter will be coming up soon :))


	3. The Reunion

Percy Jackson, demigod hero turned god.

As soon as he received his godhood his father Poseidon offered him a place in his underwater palace. There he would help govern the seas and protect the realm from other ancient sea gods who threatens Poseidon’s rule and who wreaks havoc across the domain.

He was accepted with open arms by his Fathers subjects. His godly family however, not so much. 

Amphitrite showed her distaste openly by constantly sneering at Percy and avoiding him like the plague. Triton, ever the mothers boy followed suit, rejecting his presence at the palace. 

Percy did what he can to earn his place by his fathers side. He became Poseidon’s ambassador, sent out to the farthest corners of the ocean to do his Father’s bidding. He actively participated in the cutthroat politics of the sea, successfully dispelling any future revolts or civil wars from ever coming to fruition. This in turn earned him respect from the other sea deities and creatures. Eventually even Amphitrite and Triton started to begrudgingly respect him but it took Percy years for them to finally warm up to him and accept him as part of their family.

When he’s not needed, Percy travels to Olympus. There he had unexpectedly made good friends with the Olympian gods. Perhaps it was the effects of godhood but whatever it is he respects them more now than he ever did as a demigod. In Olympus, he can see the tremendous effort the gods do to make sure that life on earth runs smoothly. It was hard to grasp the concept as a mortal seeing as the gods are known as omnipotent and invisible, but to actually witness it with his own eyes gave him a whole new understanding to the efforts they do that are unseen by any mortal eye. 

He’d also befriended the other deified mortals since they were the only ones who can better help him acclimate to his divine life. 

Ariadne, a Cretan princess turned to an immortal consort of Dionysus, helped Percy familiarize himself with the workings of the Olympian court. Psyche, a princess turned goddess, taught Percy of the importance of accepting his godly gift and using it for the betterment of mortals. Ganymede, a trojan prince turned to a immortal cupbearer by Zeus, often talked to Percy about the drunken ramblings he hears from the gods which Percy doesn’t think is useful to him in anyway.

He’d also meet with heroes, seeming that they are now bounded to him. Heroes like the Dioscuri, twin spartan heroes, granted immortality by their father Zeus. Tennes a hero of the island Tenedos who was turned into a god right after his death. Trophonius a minyan hero who was swallowed up by the earth and transformed into the immortal spirit of the Dark Oracle. 

Percy has also talked with Hercules with great reluctance. He might be the greatest ancient greek hero to have ever lived but even after all these years he still couldn’t put aside the god’s actions towards his friends during their voyage into the Mediterranean Sea and towards Zoe Nightshade. Hercules for his part, looks to be at least guilty of his actions and apologized.

During the rare times that Percy is free from his godly duties he visits the greek and roman demigods. 

The first time he returned to camp half-blood since being turned into a god shocked him to his core. 

The camp looked the same as it did decades ago but now new and unfamiliar faces greeted him from every turn which unnerved him. The camp was brimming with a new generation of campers and littered with cabins for the other minor gods one of which caught his eye. The cabin was made of smooth polished marble. It has a small porch supported by long greek columns and on top was a delicately carved frieze depicting a young hero fighting monsters.

Upon closer inspection Percy felt his face go red.

“Ooohhh....” Percy audibly groaned slapping his face in embarrassment. Of course they’d put a cabin for him, its only a matter of time till a new god sired their own demigods but Percy refuses to let himself get intimate with anyone, let alone have kids with them. 

He heard a chuckle behind him, a sounds that is both deep and familiar to him. He whipped his head quickly feeling it might’ve left his head if he’d done it any more faster.

“Chiron!?” He looked at the centaur wide-eyed. 

He was greeted with the same fatherly smile he’d known all those years ago. The old centaur looked exactly the same as before, barely looking a day old since he first met him when he was a kid.

“Hello Lord Perseus, its been long since we’ve last seen each other” he said with a deep bow.

“No no please just call me Percy, and yeah I never thought Id see you again ya know, its nice to see a familiar face again.” Percy said with a smile embracing the towering centaur in a tight grip. 

“I’ve always known you’d grow into a great hero, and you seem to be even better as a god. I am proud of you Percy” Chiron said putting a firm hand on his shoulder. 

Percy rubs the back of his head and smiles sheepishly, he suddenly feels like a teenager all over again despite his age. “Im just doing the best I can” 

“Let me show you around camp, it has changed a lot since you’ve last been here and we have a lot to catch up on” Chiron said directing him to the other cabins.

Percy agreed and let himself be led away by his former mentor. 

—————

From what Chiron said to him, it turns out all of the demigods they have in camp are almost instantaneously claimed the moment they set foot in the camp borders. More and more demigods show up and there were fewer slain by monsters. 

The demigods apparently looks up to Percy both him as a demigod and as a god. During quests they make offerings to him so that he would look over them and assure them victory. Percy thought that would explain why he sometimes feels a familiar warmth that would soothe him from time to time. After learning this he made sure that he would hear every demigods prayers to him and try to help as best as his abilities allow him to.

After his visit to the camp he roamed around the streets of New York which he often does whenever he feels nostalgic of his old life. He passed buildings both familiar and new. The chinese restaurant he’d loved back then was now a electronics shop. The burnt down apartment complex he’d always drive by was now a modern office building. The new advance technology that surrounds him now threatens to overwhelm him with how alien they look.

‘This must be like how Hazel and Nico feels like back then’ he mused to himself.

He continues to walk around streets he’d memorized by heart and then he stopped by a new rustic coffee shop at one corner.

Something was compelling him to enter the shop and deciding to trust his gut he entered the premises. 

The cafe was mostly filled of office employees and students typing away on their laptops while enjoying the freshly brewed coffee offered by the shop. 

Since turning into a god Percy didn’t really have the need to eat and drink but for the sake of reliving old times he went in the line and decided to order himself a coffee. 

He looked up at the menu, staring at the assortment of drinks.

“Next”

When he looked at the counter grey eyes meet his sea green eyes. 

Percys heart skipped a beat.

He stared at the girl, now all of his attention focused only to her.

She was wearing a white casual shirt tucked in her jeans, a dark green apron is draped over her shirt tied around her waist. Her hair has a dark blonde hue, hair more wavy than curly, skin more pale than tan, body more slim than muscled. She looks the same and different at the same time but Percy knows those intelligent grey eyes are unmistakably unique to only one person. 

“Ahem” 

A cough from an impatient customer snapped him from his reverie and it looks like he wasn’t alone, the blonde also shook her head seemingly having lost herself into a trance as well. 

“What can I get you today sir?” She said in her utmost polite voice followed with a small smile.

“I- um, I’ll have a hot caffe latte, grande” he stammered on unable to look away into her eyes. 

“Ok sir and what’s your name?”

“Percy”

The girl dropped her marker momentarily before taking it again and wrote his name in the cup.

“That’ll be 3.75”

Percy handed over his cash that he somehow materialized in his pocket.

“Keep the change” he said with a bright smile.

The girl blushed at him her pale cheeks turning rosy pink. “Thank you sir”

“No problem ah.....” He squinted his eyes as he looked at her name tag clipped in her apron.

“Elizabeth” she replied.

“Well then no problem Elizabeth” he gave her one last quick smile before leaving the line. 

Percy felt his heart beat a hundred miles per hour. 

That was her. Its her. He knows its her. After all these years he’s finally seen those stormy grey eyes again. Her actual grey eyes instead of the ones that haunts his dreams and memories. But she’s different now, he can sense no godly blood in her veins. She was simply human. Her face not as familiar, voice more lighter, nothing about her looks screams Annabeth except for those piercing eyes. But that didn’t matter to Percy, just as long as shes back, though different he would win her all over again if he had to. 

There was a slight ache in heart as well, hurt that her eyes bore no recognition of him. She must have chosen reincarnation when she learned about Percy’s godhood which meant she would’ve had to drink from the river lethe to remover her memories. 

“Caffe Latte for Percy!” 

His train of thoughts came into an abrupt halt. He walked back to the counter where his drink waits for him. He hands out his receipt to Elizabeth and their hands momentarily brushed sending sparks in the back of his spine.

“Do you usually work around this time of day?” He asked making conversation. 

Annab-no Elizabeth looked back at him from behind the counter as she hand back the receipt. 

“Not really, I usually take the morning shift but I had to cover my friends shift today. I owe her” she replied. She grabs the hot coffee from the counter and hands it to Percy “Heres your Caffe Latte sir” 

“Thank you” he hastily says as he reaches for his cup.

She smiles at him again before turning back to serve the other customers.

Percy looked at her for a few seconds more before he left the cafe. 

He now knows where he’ll be spending his next mornings now. He’ll be spending it in a nice cafe shop just for the blonde barista who he hopes remembers him again. 

—————

For the next few days Percy spends most of his morning in the cafe, always striking up a conversation with the blonde barista Elizabeth. At first they were only exchanging short casual greetings which slowly turned to lengthy talks as the days passed. Percy would often joke and she would always laugh, her laughter making him feel butterflies in his stomach. Her personality was exactly the same as he’d remembered even in this new life. She has a full scholarship to one of the top schools for architecture in the area. She’d go on and on about the marvel of the intricate designs and structure of buildings that are mostly unknown to Percy but he listens attentively nonetheless. She once said that she mostly admires ancient greek architecture, how advanced it was during its time. This tugged at Percys heartstrings, a glimmer of hope. Throughout their talks Percy discovered her enthusiasm to greek culture and mythology. She saids that she’d always felt a connection to them, something she can’t quite explain and comprehend. 

Perhaps theres a chance that her memories weren’t completely wiped by Lethe Percy hoped. There had been instances of mortals claiming to have lived multiple lives and remembering them in vivid detail. Maybe Annabeth is one of them, if there was someone who would defy the odds there was no doubt she would be it. So even if it pains him to hope, even if theres the prospect that she might never remember him again Percy will still held on tight to the slight glimmer of hope he has left. Even if its as thin as a spider thread he will latch onto it with all his might.

He was in the cafe again its early into the morning so there’ll be barely anyone in the shop. By this time almost a month has passed from his constant early morning visits in the cafe.

“Good morning Percy” said a voice as he entered the shop.

“Morning Beth” he replied back as he walked to the counter and handed his cash.

“Your drink is being prepared by Emma today so it might take a while. She’s been a pain in the ass all morning because her boyfriend dumped her last night” Elizabeth groaned.

“You mean that old wrinkly guy thats old enough to be her dad?” He asked with a teasing tone.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. “Yup that guy, she wouldn’t listen to me when I told her he’ll dump her for the next hot college girl he sees and look what listening to her heart got her”

“You mean listening to her wallet.”

That earned Percy a light smack in his hand.

“Hey don’t say things like that out loud ” she scolded. She looked around for a bit and leaned into Percy ears whispering “But yeah between you and me she tends to stick around to any guy who would be willing enough to spend a fortune on her” she winked at the end as she leaned back. 

“You are a evil woman miss Elizabeth” Percy chuckled.

“Hey I only state things as I see it. “ she shrugged childishly. 

They both repressed their chuckles when Emma approached them coffee in hand. 

“Heres your caffe latte Percy as usual” she said her voice droning a bit. Her makeup was a bit undone and her usually straight hair was messily tied into a bun.

Percy took the coffee and gave his thanks which was ignored when Emma immediately turned her back and walked away from the two.

“Well she looks worse for wear, I hope shes okay” Percy said genuinely concerned for the other barista.

“Nah she’ll be fine, nothing like a few pints of ice cream and sappy movies cant fix. We usually watch something silly like finding nemo and waste away in our couch with our ice cream pints in hand during her breakups” she smiled.

“Hey Finding Nemo is not a silly movie! Its a genuine tragic story about a fathers torment of finding the only last living family he has left!” Percy said defensively.

“Ok ok calm down, Finding Nemo is not a silly movie my bad.” She said arms raised in a placating gesture.

Their conversation sparked an idea in Percy’s head.

“Hey um, are you free this Friday? Talking about finding Nemo suddenly made me think of something and uh- would you maybe like go to the aquarium with me?” He asked suddenly feeling shy.

“Are you asking me out?” She asked 

“Um yeah, it doesn’t have to be anything romantic if you dont want to. It can be just a friendly hang out or something.” He hurried his words out of him. He had desperately wanted to ask her out since the first time he’d met her but as far as he knows he was still a complete stranger to her. He wants her to get to know him first, trying not to rush into anything because he fears that once he messed up his chance with her there will be no turning back.

She smiled back at him, a small tentative one. Her pale cheeks taking a tinge of rosy pink. She took his coffee cup form his hands and wrote down something at the side of it. She handed it back to him and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek that filled Percy with shock and warmth. 

“Thats a yes Percy, text me the details later ok?” She gave him a big wide smile before gently pushing him aside to make room for the customer behind him. 

Percy nodded back to her, still in shock from her kiss even though it was just a quick peck. He silently walked out of the cafe and was brought back to reality when he was greeted by the cold morning air. 

He suddenly remembered her last words to him and he cursed inwardly, forgetting to ask her number. When he was about to turn back to the cafe he saw the writings on his coffee cup. It was Elizabeths phone number.

He raise his fist up on the air in triumph and with a flash he went back to his fathers palace to resume his daily godly work looking forward to what Friday brings.

—————

When Friday came Percy was literally jumping up and down in both joy and anticipation. He a god, reduced into a young teenage boy again, excitement and happiness fill him for the first time in years.

“You look oddly chipper today brother, what has happened?” Triton asked as he saw Percy jumping-or more of floating up and down in his underwater chambers.

Percy smiling like a little kid answered back. “Im going on a date today”

“Thats good news then Perseus, its about time you sired demigods of your own” his brother said looking at him with approval. 

This stops Percy in his tracks instantly. “Woah hey slow down there, who says anything about me making my own demigods?” 

“Well it is expected of a god of your stature, you will surely sire strong demigod heroes who will be remembered from generations to come. It is your duty to preserve your godly name and status by creating your own conduit to the mortal realm, it being in the form of demigods. ”

“But I don’t want to have kids, not yet at least, and definitely not for the reasons you just said” Percy whined.

“I am only speaking out of concern for you brother, you are young and you still have much to learn in terms of your responsibilities as divinity.”

“Well I have all the time in the world to learn, its not like were getting any older. Let me have my time with this one at least. Please.” He pleaded 

Triton sighs dejectedly. “Fine Perseus, I will leave you be for the time being seeing as this is the first time I’ve seen you genuinely happy. We are immortal Perseus, we cannot let our sadness consume us. Once it had took its hold on us living will only cause us pain and act as a punishment instead. Find your happiness brother, if it is in this mortal then indulge yourself. I shall not stop you.” 

Percy floated next to him and embraced him in a tight hug.

“Thank you brother” Percy said gratefully. 

Triton awkwardly patted him in the back not used to receiving physical affection.

“Go on then, time flies quite different here, you wouldn’t want to keep your lady waiting.”

—————

Elizabeth glanced in her phone while she steps out of the cab.

“Shit shit shit shit” she whispered to herself as she briskly walk across the rough pavement to the entrance of the aquarium. She and Percy agreed to meet up by the entrance at around 1pm and right now its 2:30 pm and she hopes to god or gods that he hasn’t left yet. 

When she finally reached the entrance she was gasping for breath for walking so far. She placed her hand in her knees, her back bent forward as she tried to steady her breathing. 

She felt firm hands grab her shoulder from the back and without even thinking she delivered a swift kick to the area where it would certainly deal most damage and pain.

She heard a audible groan and when she turned around she saw Percy hunched back in pain. 

“Oh my gods Percy Im so sorry! I didnt know it was you, gods dont scare me like that!” Her face burned with shame as she saw him try to regain his posture.

“I-its fine, its my fault anyway I should’ve called out to you.” He said as his face grimaced in pain. 

Elizabeth stood there awkwardly as she wait for Percy to compose himself.

“Ok ok im fine now, are you ready to head inside?” He asked now having regained his balance.

Elizabeth darted her eyes to the side still embarrassed from already messing up before the date even started. “Um yeah lets go” 

They walked side by side as they enter.

Elizabeth watched Percy go straight to the admission booth and bought them both tickets.

Elizabeth was about to take a brochure of the place when Percy stopped her.

“Nope were not gonna need that today, I will personally guide us through to get the full experience” Percy said with a goofy grin.

“Now where did you get your aquarium expertise Mr Jackson?” 

“Well I actually studied marine science so I pretty much know my stuff Ms Anne.”

Elizabeth shook her head in laughter. Of course the guy that got upset over Finding Nemo also studied marine science it made perfect sense. “Well lead the way then!”

Percy grinned and took her hand sending warmth through her body, leading her away from the lobby and towards the aquariums.

—————

They roamed around the premises gazing at the enormous tanks filled with gallons of water. The aquariums were filled with fishes of different species collected from various parts of the ocean. Their colorful bright scales clash against the blue hue of the water making each fish stand out. Colorful corals of all sizes littered the bottom where it housed the fishes. The way the marine life interact with one another was fascinating and otherworldly. What was usually hidden in the dark depths of the sea is now displayed for prying eyes to gaze at. The ecosystem built inside the tank allows them to live comfortably inside their artificial ocean. 

Elizabeth had already went to the aquarium before when she was little but now the experience is much more thrilling with Percy by her side. She was amused with how knowledgeable and enthusiastic Percy is in describing the marine life that surrounds them. The way his eyes lit up as he spew out endless information about any fish they encounter. It warms Elizabeth’s heart to see someone talk so passionately about something they care about. 

“-and you see that flat looking guy over there? Thats called a symphysydon but mostly known as a Discus. The sides of the fish are frequently patterned in shades of green, red, brown, and blue. This one has more brightly marked variants which can be the result of selective breeding by aquarist. They also have a bad habit of eating their own eggs which reminds me of a bad memory thats just resurfaced and I regret talking about discus now” Percy shivered as if relieving the memory. 

How cannibalism reminded Percy of something was beyond Elizabeth but she chuckled nonetheless at his antics. 

“This one over here with the orange body and black stripes is called and Clown Loach. They’re very chill dudes and can coexist with pretty much anyone. You see how he’s hiding in that tiny crevice? Well his kind really don’t like bright lights that much and-“

Percy continued to talk with enthusiasm as he point out ever fish they see. Elizabeth tried to focus on listening but she cant help but drift off and instead stare right into Percy as he look inside the tanks. 

Theres something so familiar about Percy that Elizabeth can’t grasp. Ever since she’s first seen Percy something inside her felt a strange pull to him. A sense that she’s somehow met him before, a sense of familiarity, which is strange especially for her.

When she was young she’d always suffer terrible nightmares. Images of grotesque monsters and angry gods looking down on her. She dreams of malformed creatures chasing her down into the ends of the earth. She dreams of falling in a never ending pit of darkness where her feet would never reach the safety of the ground. When she would wake up she’d always feel a sense of disconnection, for some reason her dark dreams brings her a sense of normality in its own odd way. They bring her a sense of acceptance, like as if she had lived though those nightmares herself. Though not all dreams that plague her were monstrous, some gave her a nice feeling of comfort and belonging. Faces she couldn’t quite recognize, voices that she’s never heard before, but they still bring her solace which she aches for when she awakens from sleep. In her waking life she feels as if shes been separated from a big part of her that she does not know or remember. Everything around her seems so alien and different compared to her dreams which makes her feel whole. All her life she had doubted her sanity, but when she first saw Percy something inside her started to stir. He makes her heart beat faster and her face flush. Crushes were something Elizabeth was used to having, but not in the way how it seems to affect her when she’s around Percy. If just feels right to be next to him. The only thing that felt right from her existence living in uncertainty.

“Hey earth to Annabe-uhh i mean Elizabeth! Are you still with me?”

Elizabeth felt a warm hand grasp her hand and she was shaken from her thoughts when her eyes met with Percy’s.

“Uhm sorry, you were droning on and on I had to give my mind a break” she gave a   
rueful grin to him but her mind started to wander. Did he just almost called her Annabeth? And why did it made her felt a pang in her chest? An aching of something inside her, something she couldn’t quite explain. 

“Well I was about to suggest if you’d want to watch the sea lion show? If we go now we might still make it.” Percy asked checking the time in his phone.

“Sure im good with that, but you have to promise me that you’ll volunteer if they ask for it” Elizabeth teased.

Percy smirked back at her, sea green eyes sparkling bright in the dim room. 

“You’re on!”

—————

The lion show was a disaster. 

Well for the trainers anyway. The sea lions were obedient, following their trainers and doing tricks as instructed. By the time they asked for volunteers all hell broke loose.

The trainers picked Percy from the crowd, all he had to do was feed the sea lion herring and give the command to turn taught to him by the trainers. Instead the sea lion had other plans, the sea lion ignored the herring and barreled straight into Percy causing him to lose his balance and plunge straight into the water. The seal bit on his jeans and dragged Percy across the water barely letting him the chance to breathe. The trainers were desperately trying to get the seal to let go of Percy and the crowds were screaming in shock.

The most surprising of all is Percy who was laughing during the entire ordeal and was talking to the sea lion like it was normal. 

“Its good to see you too bud but you're really scaring the people! I’ll visit you more next time I promi-“ Percy was muffled as his head was submerged again in water.

The sea lion reluctantly let go of Percy’s jeans when the trainers were finally able to intervene. It left out what sounded like a indignant huff to Elizabeths ear to which Percy responded with a small grin.

The manager of the aquarium was profusely apologizing and was quick to give Percy a new set of clothes courtesy of the gift-shop for free and a refund for his ticket in hopes of not getting sued. Percy gratefully took the clothes and refused the refund, saying that he had a great time despite of the incident.

When Percy emerged from the bathroom stalls having changed and looking completely dry Elizabeth couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

“Whats funny?” Percy asked confused

Elizabeth tried to control her giggles as she reply. “You look like you could blend in quite well with the staff Percy, maybe this is your calling” She covered her mouth with her palm as she control her snicker.

Percy chuckled as well.

“Im sorry I caused quite a scene, I might’ve forgotten to visit my old bud Coco and he’s taken out his anger in me” He gave an apologetic smile to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was confused on why Percy taught it was his fault when it was beyond anyone‘s control and even more confused with the mysterious buddy of his. “Who’s coco?”

“The sea lion...I uh used to take care of him when he was just a pup”

Elizabeth titled her head to the side, even more confused. “Really? But he looks so old already.”

“Umm maybe he looks aged from eating all that herring” Percy said rather quickly.

“Uhuh” Elizabeth said unconvinced but she let it slide. “Well you shouldve told me you used to work here before!”

“It was a long time ago since I last worked here, Ive been working with multiple aquariums. My job was to make sure that they operate in the most humane way and that they give the sea creatures a comfortable life.” Percy had a wistful look in him as he explain.

“Really? You don’t look like a day over 20 and you’ve done that much already?”

Percy looked hesitant in replying and there was a sudden panic in his eyes.

“Well im just glad your fine and dont scare me like that again! You almost gave me a heart attack!” Elizabeth smacked Percys arm to relieve him from his sudden tension.

“Ow- yes maam!” Percy rubbed at his arm and pouted like a little kid.

“Looks like the aquariums about to close” Elizabeth said as she look at the time in her phone.

“Wait I have one more plan for us while the sun hasn’t set yet”

“What is it?”

“Its a surprise” Percy grinned and grabbed Elizabeths arm towards the exit and eventually into the parking lot where they stopped in front of a parked motorcycle.

Percy grabbed the helmet and passed it to Elizabeth.

Percy offered his hand as he turned on the ignition. “Get on I’ll show you the best place to watch the sunset.”

With a smile Elizabeth took his hand and sat on the bike. Wrapping her arms tightly around him feeling his back in her chest as they drove off. 

—————

They drove through the streets of New York, Elizabeth clung tightly and Percy from the back as they speed their way to a small private beach. They both waddled their way across the sand and clumsily sat near the edge where the water meets land. Their feet free from the confines of their shoes embedded deep into the sand and water. The gentle waves lapped in the shoreline giving a calming vibe.

They sat there enjoying each others company and started to talk of any random thing that came to mind.

They talked and talked and talked until the sun began to set. Across the horizon they watched as the sun meet the edge of the water. 

Elizabeth felt her heart beat faster and when she turned her head she saw sparkling green eyes stare at her. She felt herself get pulled straight to the depths of those eyes. Slowly she leaned her head towards him, an invitation. Percy leaned his head in response, so close that their noses were brushing against each other. She felt Percy’s warm breath against her lips. It was so close. Elizabeth took the leap and connected both their lips. Soft and quick at first, a mere peck to test the waters. But something grew alight in her chest, she reconnected their lips again tentative but she slowly let herself surrender into the sweetness of it.

They both soon lost themselves in the kiss, Percy encircling his arms around her waist as the kiss grow deeper. Both exchanging short pants as they gasp for air and quickly reconnect their lips. It was addicting, a high Elizabeth has never felt before. But it has also brought forth something familiar, something locked away from her, something she’d always knew from years ago. And like an old crumbling dam everything broke free. 

She felt her tears spill freely from her eyes and pulled back.

“What’s wrong are you okay?” Percy asked concerned with the sudden change.

Elizabeth instead pulled him back and kissed him with a force that is more eager and powerful. When they both finally pulled away they were gasping for air clutching at each other tightly.

“I promised you I’ll see you again seaweed brain” Elizabeth held her gaze looking at Percy with so much love and adoration.

“.......Annabeth?” Percy asked his face uncertain but hopeful. 

Annabeth nodded back unable to form coherent words from the overwhelming joy she’s feeling.

Percy’s eyes immediately welled up with tears and grabbed Annabeths lithe body in a crushing embrace. Sobs racked both his and Annabeth’s body, both of them swamped with so many emotions at once. They both wanted nothing more but to hold on to each other tightly, never letting go of ever again.

The night has long since settled but both of them were like a shining star amidst the darkness. Two lost lovers separated made whole again. After decades apart the two halves have defied death and now embrace each other. Their love eternal.

“I love you to Tartarus and back Annabeth” Percy said full of love. His face streaked with tears, he had never looked more handsome. 

Their lips meet again but now without any doubt holding them back. 

Finally they’re one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun making this. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it :))


End file.
